Onde florescem as rosas
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Pois entre elas era seu lugar.


**Onde florescem as rosas**

Ele andava indo para seu quarto, não havia pressa ou mesmo interesse pelo que encontraria lá. Era só a velha rotina afinal de contas. Aspirou o aroma do quarto, estava começando a desagradá-lo, apenas segurou a rosa branca mais próxima ao nariz deixando seu perfume encobrir o segundo odor que ganhava o recinto. Suspirou levantando calmamente os olhos claros correndo pelo quarto já acostumado com o que encontraria.

- Afrodite... – ouviu o nome soar dos lábios virgens e vislumbrou de relance a menina imersa em água de rosas.

Ela parecia fraca, pálida, dopada. Como uma prisioneira. Afrodite havia lhe dito que era livre pra ir e vir, mas ela não queria. Devagar tirou peça por peça da armadura, arrastando o metal pela pele branca sob o olhar atento da jovem que mal conseguia respirar diante da visão, ele podia ouvir seus suspiros sonoros enquanto caminhava nu até o seu guardarroupa. Um aroma novo se espalhou pelo ar e o rosto bonito se contraiu, olhou de soslaio para a garota e viu as mãos dela escorregarem pelo corpo moreno indo de encontro ao ponto que difundia aquele cheiro pela água e ar. Seu rosto franziu de irritação muito de leve.

- Não se toque. – seu tom era calmo e suavemente indignado.

A garota tremeu e puxou as mãos da água como se tivesse tomado um choque. A voz dele, suave, aveludada a fizera corar e arrepiar, seus olhos escuros permaneciam baixos, submissos. Seus dedos estavam enrugados e a pele fina. Havia dias que estava submersa na banheira de mármore, com a pequena cascata a molhar-se os cabelos. A noite ele lhe trazia rosas vermelhas que revestiam a superfície das ondas, cobrindo-lhe a nudez. E embora sempre se aproximasse ao depositar rosa por rosa na água não parecia interessado nela, mas a garota... A garota ficava extasiada com sua beleza, com seu cheiro, seus trejeitos delicados e ainda assim firmes, como os de um príncipe encantado. Ela estava presa, não havia correntes ou grades, mas estava presa pela ideia, pela esperança de que mesmo por um segundo ele a tocasse.

Afrodite vestiu uma toga clássica, branca, que mostrava o lado esquerdo do peito e as pernas definidas, pôs uma capa leve e curta sobre os ombros e caminhou até a morena, fazendo-a perder o ar a cada passo silencioso, alisou os cabelos loiros, elevando o queixo. Fez uma rosa surgir entre os dedos, sentou a beirada de mármore e por alguns instantes apenas encarou a menina. O rosto dela já estava seco, tinha olheiras, estava feia e Afrodite não podia permitir feiura debaixo de seu teto. Rosas murchas deviam ser podadas.

- A mão. – lhe sussurrou sedutora e rudemente enquanto alcançava discretamente um vazo de bronze à beira da banheira.

A garota pareceu recear, mas lentamente ergueu o braço cheio de feridas mal curadas esperando pelo tão ansiado toque do cavaleiro. Ele segurou a mão dela com desdém, trouxe o pulso para próximo do rosto e o mordeu lentamente, dessa vez arrancando a carne e deixando que o sangue jorrasse manchando o bronze da peça e seus lábios rosados. Ele fazia um carinho forçado na mão enquanto o sangue enchia o vasilhame. Depois de algum tempo a garota tentou puxar o braço, mas ele não cedeu, segurando-lhe os dedos com força demasiada. Ela sentia-se fraca, a vida se esvaia por seu ferimento e queria viver. Queria escapar, mas sempre que olhava para ele, toda vez que sentia aquele perfume...

- É a última vez, eu prometo. – ele sussurrava, a voz rouca, sensual, como se fossem amantes, ela apenas suspirou e todos os seus músculos retesaram, relaxando, enquanto afundava mais na banheira e quando enfim submergiu o vaso terminava de encher-se até a borda.

Ele largou o braço dentro da água como um objeto sem importância, e tomando cuidado para não derrubar uma gota sequer ele se ergueu nos pés e caminhou até o jardim. Parecia aborrecido, andava com certa pressa vendo o líquido grosso dançar circundando a borda de metal. Uma serva cruzou com ele e seus olhos vinham baixos, nunca se atrevendo a olhá-lo para não fica enfeitiçada por sua beleza sobre-humana.

- Tire o lixo do meu quarto. – disse com os olhos concentrados no escarlate e a garota se encolheu assentindo e correndo para longe da presença dele.

Porque Afrodite era perturbador, era como a luz do fogo atraindo insetos desavisados para a morte, como a medusa que destruía vidas só em ser mirada. Pousou os pés descalços na grama baixa do jardim, o sol poente jogava tons róseos no céu de verão e a escuridão avançava trazendo a brisa suave da noite. Ajoelhou-se próximo a um regador e cauteloso derramou o sangue no outro recipiente, sem perder uma gota sequer. A brisa soprou forte e ele aproveitou o toque sedoso de seus cabelos no rosto, se permitiu sorrir.

Segurou o regador em uma das mãos e caminhou levemente por entre as rosas, os espinhos roçando na pele sem jamais se atrever a feri-la, os pés arrastando na terra fofa, as pétalas acariciando os braços e os talos contendo a toga, segurando o tecido, exibindo ainda mais a perfeição de suas formas. Sua mão livre arrastava-se por entre as rosas vermelhas, aquelas que não mais o brindavam com viço eram esmagadas pelos dedos esguios e soltas em pó rubro que já cobria por inteiro a terra de onde brotavam. Não havia grama ou ervas daninhas entre suas rosas, nada crescia, nada sobrevivia àquele veneno, nada além dele. Afrodite sentia o odor lhe penetrando por cada poro e a sensação de êxtase que para qualquer outro anunciaria a morte certa.

- Vocês tem fome. – sussurrava sorrindo para as rosas, as acariciava – Anseiam pela batalha que não vem.

Um grito veio do interior do templo, a serva achara o corpo sem vida, não havia dúvida, mas isso nem de longe abalou o cavaleiro de Peixes. Seus olhos semicerrados vislumbravam o horizonte a escurecer, o sol lançava seus últimos raios de encontro a pele alva, os cabelos ondulando ao vento, batendo na face ainda manchada de sangue. Ele passa a língua nos lábios lentamente provando do gosto metálico e depois a estalando dentro da boca. Passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto e queixo tirando qualquer outro vestígio que possa ter sobrado, seu dedo apanhou a única gota que lhe escapara, tocando um botão em seguida. As pétalas se abriram e durante um breve segundo toda a rosa pareceu brilhar em vermelho vivo a luz recente do luar.

- Eu também anseio, minhas rosas. - ele caminhou mais um pouco com uma expressão clara de deleite – Também sinto falta. - Seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente enquanto ele dando um longo suspiro, o peito subindo e descendo com uma suavidade sem igual, a cabeça pendendo para trás, os braços abrindo como se entregues ao amplexo de seu próprio veneno.

Pétalas cederam à brisa e, como se as rosas correspondem-se ao abraço, acariciaram o corpo esbelto do cavaleiro, roçando na pele lisa como muito humanos desejavam fazê-los, mas nenhum deles era digno. Nenhum suportaria seu veneno, nenhum seria tão complementar a si como aquelas rosas. Rosas reais, rosas assassinas de um príncipe da morte, pois que outra definição lhe cairia melhor? Voltando a postura ereta e abrindo os olhos azuis sem pressa ele sorria, elevava o regador e, comedido, alimentava suas roseiras que pareciam dançar em regozijo ao ritmo da brisa fresca da noite. Aquele jardim seu próprio santuário, seu domínio, seu reino. Ali era seu lugar. Bem ali, naquele jardim.

Onde florescem as mais belas rosas.

~0~

Olá, pessoas! Tive essa ideia a algum tempo, mas não tava conseguindo começar a escrever, mas agora saiu assim, tudo de boa, de uma vez. Espero que tenha agradado, agora vou lá escrever as outras!(eu acho =x, Não, não, vou mesmo u.ú)

Beijinhos,

V. Lolita


End file.
